Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Lion King
'''Earthworm Jim's Adventures of The Lion King 'is another Earthworm Jim/Disney Crossover made by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot At the beginning of the film, Rafiki (Robert Guillaume), a mandrill shaman, anoints Simba, the newborn cub of King Mufasa (James Earl Jones) and Queen Sarabi (Madge Sinclair), and presents him to a gathering of animals at Pride Rock ("The Circle of Life"). Meanwhile, Mufasa's younger brother, Scar (Jeremy Irons)(who Psycrow, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Number 4,Professor Monkey-for-a- Head and Evil Jim are working for) , realizes that he is no longer the heir to the throne and plots to kill Simba. Months later, Mufasa takes Simba (Jonathan Taylor Thomas)(along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name and Snott( along with Bonkers. D. Bobcat) around the Pride Lands, teaching them about the "Circle of Life", the delicate balance affecting all living things. Later, Scar and the villains tell Simba, Earthworm Jim and their friends about the elephant graveyard, a place where Mufasa has warned him not to go. Simba asks his mother if he can go to the water-hole with his best friend, Nala (Niketa Calame). Sarabi and Nala's mother Sarafina (Zoe Leader) agree, but only if Mufasa's majordomo, the hornbill Zazu (Rowan Atkinson), goes with them. Simba,Nala, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's Her Name, Snott and Bonkers elude Zazu's supervision ("I Just Can't Wait to Be King") and go to the graveyard instead. There, the cubs and our heroes are chased by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Martin, and Jim Cummings), Scar's spotted hyena henchmen who try to kill them but are rescued by Mufasa, who was summoned by Zazu. Later that night, Scar, Psycrow, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Number 4,Professor Monkey-for-a- Head and Evil Jim gain the loyalty of the hyenas by claiming that if he becomes king, they will "never go hungry again." Plotting further, Scar gathers more hyenas ("Be Prepared") forming an army. Some time later, Scar, Pyscrow, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Number 4,Professor Monkey-for-a- Head and Evil Jim lure Simba and others into a gorge for a "surprise from his father" then signals the hyenas create a wildebeest stampede down into the gorge where Simba is. Alerted by an insincerely dramatic Scar, Mufasa races to rescue Simba, Earthworm Jim and our heroes from the stampede. He saves his son(along with Earthworm Jim , Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name and Snott and Bonkers. D. Bobcat) but is left clinging to the edge of a cliff, which results in Scar flinging him into the stampede below, where he is buried into the some of the wildebeests' horns, hit the ground with extreme force, and finally trampled to death by the wildebeest. Scar and Pyscrow convince Simba, Earthworm Jim and their friends that they were responsible for his own father's death, and recommends that they flee the Pride Lands, never to return. To compound this, Scar once again sends the hyenas to kill Simba and our heroes but as Simba, Earthworm Jim and their reach a thorny embankment, they let them escape, hurling threats that he will be killed if ever seen again. That night back at Pride Rock, Scar informs the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede, and that he is assuming the throne as the closest of king. After becoming king, Scar fulfills his promise to the hyenas and allows them to come into The Pride Lands. Simba, Earthworm Jim and their friends collapse in a distant desert where they is found unconscious by Timon and Pumbaa (Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella), a meerkat-warthog duo who raise Simba and our heroes under their carefree "Hakuna Matata" lifestyle ("Hakuna Matata"). When Simba has grown into a young adult (Matthew Broderick) he saves them from a hungry lioness who is revealed to be Nala (Moira Kelly). Simba shows Nala around his home and the two begin to fall in love ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight"). Nala then tells him that Scar's tyrannical reign has turned the Pride Lands into a barren wasteland; she demands that Simba must return and take his rightful place as king, but Simba refuses, still guilty about supposedly causing his father's death with Earthworm Jim and the others over hearing everything. Rafiki arrives and persuades Simba to return to the Pride Lands, aided by Mufasa's presence in the stars. After some advance from Rafiki and the ghost of his father, Simba, followed by Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess Whats-Her Name, Snott, Bonkers, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, returns home. Once back at Pride Rock, Simba (with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess Whats-Her Name, Snott, Bonkers, Timon, Pumbaa and Nala) is horrified to see the condition of the Pride Lands. After seeing Scar strike his mother, Simba and Earthworm Jim announce their return. In response, Simba, Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy confront Scar and the truth about Mufasa's death which is revealed by an overly confident Scar who forces Simba over the edge of Pride Rock, just as a lighting bolt starts a fire below. As Simba dangles over the edge of Pride Rock, Scar whispers to Simba that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps up and pins Scar to the ground, forcing him to admit the truth to the pride, while Earthworm Jim accidently steps on Peter's foot triggering his rage induced transformation. A raging battle then ensues between the hyenas and the lionesses, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess Whats-Her Name, Snott, Bonkers, Timon, and Pumbaa, which results in Simba, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy cornering Scar, Pyscrow, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Number 4,Professor Monkey-for-a- Head and Evil Jim. In the midst of their fight, Scar tries to surreptitiously blame everything on the hyenas, but the hyenas overhear his conversation with Simba. Simba orders Scar to flee the Pride Lands. Scar pretends to leave but turns to attack Simba, resulting in a final duel. At the same time, Princess What's- Her-Name, Snott and Bonkers help Timon and Pumbaa defeat the hyenas while Earthworm Jim and Peter defeat Psycrow, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Number 4,Professor Monkey-for-a- Head and Evil Jim who vow revenge on Earthworm Jim and his friends. Earthworm Jim even reverts Peter back to his normal fom by tickling him,cauing him to belch. Simba eventually triumphs over his uncle by flipping him and kicks him over a low cliff. Scar survives the fall but finds himself surrounded by the now resentful hyenas. The hyenas surround their traitorous fallen leader, and attack him and maul him to death, as flames rise around them. With Scar and the hyenas gone, and with the rightful king in place, the Pride Lands are restored which is turning green with life again. The film concludes with Rafiki presenting Simba and Nala's newborn cub into the air, thus continuing the Circle of Life, while Earthworm Jim gets crushed by a cow. Trivia *Bonkers, Psycrow, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Number 4,Professor Monkey-for-a- Head and Evil Jim will guest star in this film. *Psycrow, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Number 4,Professor Monkey-for-a- Head and Evil Jim will work for Scar. *The reason why Bonkers is guest staring in this film is because both ''Bonkers ''and ''Timon and Pumbaa(which is a spin-off of The Lion King) are both Disney Afternoon shows. *Bonkers was orginally going to be in Hubie and Marina's Adventures of The Lion King until RogersGirlRabbit found out that Simba and his friends will have their own adventure in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Pebble and The Penguin. So she cancelled the film and Bonkers will be added into this film instead. *Ed the Hyena, Bonkers, Psycrow and Bob the Killer Goldfish are all voiced by Jim Cummings *''The Lion King ''was released on home video in 1995, the same year that ''Earthworm Jim ''started airing on television *This film will honor the real film's 25th anniversary and the upcoming 2019 live-action remake of The Lion King. *Simba, Nala Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and Rafiki will see Earthworm Jim and his friends again in Pooh's Adventures of Earthworm Jim Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Package films Category:Musical Films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Slapstick comedy films